Before My Eyes
by 127Suzanne
Summary: Sakuno is different. She leads a shady lifestyle and prefers to drown her sorrows by partying but can Ryoma make her realize the good in life before it's too late?


The story that I'm about to tell you now can be thought of as sad by some, or you can say that I got what I deserved all along; but one thing that I want to make clear before we begin is that there is not one day that passes by where I don't think about what I did or rather didn't do-and what I could have done to change the outcomes.

* * *

I had always been a selfish girl; I loved money more than family, I was friends with everyone but I betrayed them faster than criminals with guns held to their heads. I was that girl that could go anywhere and still make guys drool and girls sigh with envy. Yes, I was that girl. But I wasn't like that before: before my dad died of a heart attack after he caught my mom cheating on him with a guy who was half his age, before my beloved grandma was killed by a stupid teen in a hit and run leaving me alone to fend for myself. Many blamed my parents for how I turned out, but I don't blame anyone but myself.

* * *

_Ah... Bad night_ I thought as I puked the rest of my cheap night into a toilet in a dusty and run-down motel(it's name was lost to me)down the street from the club I stumbled out of. I chuckled as I thought of the look on the old mans' face behind the check-in desk, but suddenly the things I had done tonight all caught up with me and I started to sob. I had a thought that maybe tonight would be the night... The night that I killed myse-but suddenly I was pulled into a hug and I sighed as I inhaled the familiar aftershave and leaned into the his warm embrace subconsciously noticing his strong and calloused hands gently caressing my hair. Relaxed, I whispered a thank you before I drifted to sleep in his sturdy arms but not before I heard him say I love you.

* * *

I woke up to the summer sun shining into my eyes. I know I'm at home and I look down to see myself in my old baggy tee. "You're awake." I turned around to find Ryoma my best friend since forever in a simple white tee with washed out jeans but even dressed in that he was like a greek statue glistening in the sunlight. "I thought you might have wanted some coffee." He said, holding up his right hand and making the cup more obvious. But when I reached out my hand to grab the sup, he pulled it away and in a serious tone said, "We have to talk about what happened last night Sakuno! I thought you promised me not to party like that anymore! I don't want to keep finding you lying beside a toilet in some motel or dinner and then have the workers give me looks of pity as I carry you out!" Feeling embarrassed I started to pace back and forth, I clumsily put on my pants and grabbed my shoes as I said, "You can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult now so just leave me alone!" I stormed out, slamming the door in his face, but I knew as I stumbled down the stairs that he would follow. He always did.

As I stepped outside the building, I heard all the bustling sounds of New York City during the morning rush hour but what I didn't notice was the busy cars driving to work. All I remembered next was a flash of white and blue then someone pushed me out of the way of the incoming car. I heard a crash. Then silence. I was vaguely aware of people screaming and yelling at someone to call 911 but I must have been in shock. Gradually, I felt something wet and sticky in my hands and I found myself surrounded by a sea of blood. Ryoma! Ryoma! I thought as I crawled towards him. I shook his lifeless body and yelled for him to wake up. I screamed at him to stop joking and I cried for him to open his eyes; to call my name. I felt others trying to break us apart but I fended them off. I know they'll take him away, I know they'll hurt him so I shrieked at them. I carefully cradled Ryoma's head and gently caressed his handsome face painted with blood. Selfish till the end, I tightly grasped his hands and as the tears ran down my face I whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
